Remain (5 Left)
by Aimore
Summary: Serial drabble spesial birthday Sakura./Semua hanya soal waktu. Tapi, tetap saja... Untukku, lima tahun bukanlah waktu singkat (yang kulalui bersamamu)./Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ini berakhir, yang aku tahu... Aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu./ Just chek this out! RnR please
**Naruto belongs to Masashi K.**

 **Drabble Series**

 **Special for Haruno Sakura's Birthday**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **H – Hello**

Dua pasang mata beda warna itu saling beradu pandang dalam waktu yang tidak sebentar. Ada sekelebat getaran yang merangkaki keduanya. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Untuk beberapa alasan hanya bertahan dengan kediaman, tanpa tahu kata yang tepat untuk memulai percakapan.

"Um.." Pada akhirnya yang keluar hanya gumaman. Sakura menjadi yang pertama memutus pandang. Diselipkannya helaian rambutnya di balik telinga. Situasi ini tidak baik, hanya membuat degupan jantungnya serasa kian menggema.

"Hello..."

Naruto tertawa kaku. Ia menggaruk kepalanya sebelum berbicara, "aneh sekali. Canggung ya?"

Sakura tak menjawab melainkan tertawa.

"Jadi, apa kabar?"

Tak terelakkan jika pertemuan tak terduga ini membuatnya senang. Namun juga sesak di waktu yang bersamaan. Entah. Banyak sekali kata yang ingin ia suarakan. Hanya saja air matanya sudah terlebih dahulu keluar. "Aha.." Dan Sakura tak bisa menahan tawa kaku urung mengiringi alirannya yang telah mengular.

"Cengeng, seperti biasa." Naruto mengakhiri perkataannya dengan dengusan. Lalu menjulurkan tangan, menyeka air mata yang menjejaki pipi Sakura dengan telapak tangan.

 **B - Bass**

"Whoa.. _Band_ nya memang keren!"

"Biasa saja."

Sakura merengut mendengar komentar datar kekasihnya. "Sebegitu tidak sukanya ya dengan _band_?"

Naruto hanya menggeleng. Melirik sekilas monitor yang menampilkan konser _band_ entah apa itu yang katanya sedang _booming_ sekarang.

Dahinya berkerut. "Sama sekali tidak ada yang disukai dari mereka?" Sakura menatap Naruto dengan alis terangkat.

"Bass?"

"Kenapa?" Untuk sesaat Sakura mem- _pause_ tontonannya, beralih fokus pada Naruto yang tampak merenung. "Ada apa?"

Naruto terkekeh. " **B** ersama **a** ku **s** elalu **s** elamanya. Haha, itu yang dari tadi kupikirkan."

Seharusnya tak perlu heran dengan responsnya yang seperti itu. Sakura sangat tahu kebiasaan Naruto. Tapi tetap saja, setiap perkataan tak terduganya itu sekejap saja membuat debarannya menggila.

"B – baka!"

 _Kenapa wajahku rasanya panas tiba-tiba?_

 **D – Daffodil**

"Untukku?" ia menggenggam buket itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Aku sukaaa.."

"Hmph.." Naruto mengacak-acak rambut Sakura gemas. Ini pertama kalinya ia memberikan Sakura bunga. "Baguslah. Daffodil akan membuat harimu menyenangkan."

Sakura membaui karangan kuning indah itu berulang. "Sebenarnya bukan bunganya. Tapi kau. Kau yang membuat hariku jadi menyenangkan."

"Huh?"

Sekilas Sakura menangkap gestur Naruto yang sempat menegang. Ia menggeleng-geleng. "Yang kukatakan itu benar. Tidak usah malu."

Benar ia sempat tercengang beberapa detik lalu. Namun ia lekas mengembangkan senyum saat Sakura menepuknya di bahu.

 _Haha, kenapa aku jadi malu?_

 **S – Selamanya**

Sakura menggeleng-geleng. Ingatan tentang mereka menyeruak begitu saja dari otaknya. Bagaimana ia tertawa, bagaimana Naruto tertawa, bagaimana Naruto membuatnya tertawa. Kepingan memori itu seolah terputar dengan jelas di benaknya. Ia tidak pernah bisa melupakannya, kebersamaannya dengan Naruto lima tahun itu adalah momen yang tidak akan pernah terlupa.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto mencoba menyentuh lengannya yang menutupi wajah. Sakura membiarkannya. "Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja?"

Naruto hanya diam memperhatikan Sakura. Melihat sisa air matanya di wajah. Entah. Naruto tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Ia menghela napas pendek. Dadanya terasa sesak sejak beberapa saat lalu. Sama sekali bukan yang ia mau. Bukan seperti ini. Sakura tidak pernah mengharapkan perjumpaan yang menyesakkan begini setelah beberapa bulan tidak bertemu.

"Maaf." air matanya kembali meleleh. Ia benci harus dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini. Itu bagus baginya jika tidak melihat wajah itu. Wajah yang (sayangnya) harus ia akui bahwa ia rindu.

"Maaf. Aku tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya." Sakura memberi jeda pada perkataannya. "Ini masih sulit untukku. Aku – aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Faktanya, tetap saja... Aku masih mencintaimu."

 _Aku masih mencintaimu. Dan rasanya sedikit menyakitkan saat melihatmu. Saat hanya bisa mengenang momen yang telah lama berlalu._

"Huh. Oke, ini salahku karena berlaku seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin memperlihatkan padamu seberapa menyedihkannya aku ini, tapi – Itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa kuatasi." Sakura lalu memalingkan wajah. Mendesah lega. "Hah.. Hari ini sangat cerah."

" _Hari ini cerah sekali."_

 _Direksi pandangnya berubah. Naruto mengamati matahari yang tersembunyi di balik awan yang perlahan menghitam. Ia mendesah. Lalu menatap Sakura dengan kerutan dahi yang kentara. "Kau bercanda?"_

 _Sakura terkikik geli. "Untukku, hari selalu cerah jika ada kau bersamaku."_

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia teringat hal itu. Terlalu banyak hal yang ia lewati bersama Naruto. Terlalu banyak kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan kala bersamanya. Terlalu banyak. Sayangnya semua itu hanya masa lalu.

"Aku tidak berdusta saat berkata aku akan mencintaimu selamanya." dengan itu Sakura melangkah, menjauh dari sosok yang menatap punggungnya tanpa kata.

 **A - Amis**

"Sakura..."

Ia mendekapnya begitu saja. Mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. "Amis.."

Sakura memukul dada Naruto yang menghimpit lengannya. Ia lantas mengendus-endus badannya sendiri. "Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto mengendurkan pelukannya. Dengan lengan masih melingkari pinggang Sakura ia memiringkan kepala. "Maksud apa?"

"Memangnya aku bau amis?"

"Pftt.." Naruto tergelak. Mengundang keheranan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di taman.

"Apanya yang lucu?" Sakura mendelik. Ia tidak sedang melucu.

Naruto mengatur napasnya dengan tenang. Ekspresi Sakura yang garang membuatnya menelan ludah dengan senyum kaku.

"Maksudnya tadi aku bilang _i miss. I miss ya,_ Sakura.."

Dan seketika Naruto kehilangan kata-kata saat mendadak saja Sakura memeluknya. Menyembunyikan wajah di dadanya.

 **K – Katak**

"Hehe.."

Ia mengernyit. Tercengang dengan aura bunga-bunga imaji yang seolah mengitari gadis itu.

"Hehe.."

Naruto mendesah. Oke, ia sudah di sini selama lima belas menit dan kekasihnya ini malah mengabaikannya.

"Sakura.."

"Hm?" Sakura merespons cepat. Sejurus kemudian memamerkan cengiran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sakura berjingkrak, atensinya kembali tertuju pada ponsel dalam genggaman. "Ini _fluffy_ sekali..." kikikannya kembali terdengar. Dengan fokus masih pada ponsel ia menghempaskan diri di ranjang. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu tegap lelaki yang meliriknya gusar.

"Hehe.. Oke oke, aku tidak baca komik lagi." diangkatnya kedua lengannya setelah melempar asal ponsel yang beruntungnya mendarat tepat di bantal.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi?" Sakura mengikuti ambiguitas kekasihnya. Ini salahnya yang menyuruh Naruto untuk menemuinya sedangkan ia justru asik sendiri dengan dunianya. Tapi kadangkala ia suka dengan itu, raut kesal Naruto yang jarang ditunjukkannya.

"Oke, intinya aku hanya ingin melihatmu. Hehe.." Lagi-lagi Sakura cengengesan. Tak diindahkannya tatapan nyalang yang tertuju padanya.

"Jadi, karena aku sedang dalam _great_ _mood_.. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau."

Naruto mendesah. Sungguh, sebenarnya ia sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang bagus untuk melayani Sakura. Tapi tetap saja, ia tidak bisa mengabaikan permintaan kekasihnya.

"Naruto..." Sakura sedikit menggoyangkan lengan pemuda yang biasanya ceria itu. "Kenapa? Kau menakutkan kalau diam begitu."

"Hmph.." Naruto mendengus. "Terus aku harus bagaimana?" lengannya melingkari pinggang ramping gadis itu.

"Kau ingin apa?"

Naruto tampak menimang sejenak. "Katak?" lalu terkekeh singkat.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Entah kenapa yang kudengar malah katak. Dan seketika aku merinding." akunya seraya mengusap-usap lengannya sendiri.

"Yang kau dengar itu benar."

"Huh? Serius? Maksudnya?" Sakura spontan berdiri. Memicingkan matanya sekejap. Oke, mungkin ia sedikit berlebihan dalam menanggapi.

"Katak."

Sakura mengulang kata itu sangsi. "Katak?"

" **Katak** an kau mencintaiku."

Dan tanpa tedeng aling Sakura langsung menubruknya. Membuat pemuda dua puluh satu tahun itu terhempas di ranjang.

 **U - Utang**

Ia memungut selebaran di bawah kakinya. "Disneyland.." gumamnya pelan.

" _Kau ingin apa?"_

 _Sakura mendongak, tampak menimbang. "Disneyland! Aku ingin sekali pergi ke sana denganmu."_

" _Oke. Nanti aku akan mengajakmu ke sana.." balas Naruto santai._

" _Kapan?" Sakura memajukan wajahnya, menyisakan jarak lima inchi dengan wajah kekasihnya._

" _Suatu saat."_

 _Sakura hanya mendengus atas jawaban yang terlontar padanya. Padahal ia ingin ke sana secepatnya._

" _Aku janji."_

 _Dan senyumnya perlahan mengembang tatkala Naruto mengacungkan jari kelingking padanya._

Sakura mengeratkan genggamannya pada selebaran. "Kau masih berutang padaku, Naruto.." Dan kembali menyusuri jalanan yang penuh dengan para pasangan.

 **R – Rasa**

Mendesah. Entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukannya. Sakura memalingkan wajah dari pemandangan sekeliling yang memuakkannya. Itu bagus jika ia juga bisa tertawa bersama kekasihnya seperti mereka. Nyatanya saat ini ia sendirian, duduk di bangku panjang taman.

"Huh.. Ini benar-benar buruk. Perasaanku tidak berubah bahkan sampai sekarang."

Ia kembali mendesah. Sedikit berjengit saat merasakan seseorang duduk di sampingnya, Sakura menoleh.

"Jahat sekali, pergi tanpa permisi."

Untuk beberapa saat ia kehilangan kata-kata. Terbelalak untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"Sakura..."

Tiada respons yang berarti selain tatapan elusif yang terarah padanya. Sejenak Naruto ragu untuk berbicara. Apa begitu banyak ia menyakiti Sakura?

"Sakura.."

Sakura menggeleng. Ia menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan. "Aku tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa darimu. Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan alasanmu meninggalkanku. Tidak perlu, aku tidak ingin mendengarnya."

Naruto membeku. Melihat Sakura begitu tak pelak membuat rasa bersalahnya kembali menyeruak. Ia mengikuti Sakura sampai sini hanya untuk berbicara, menjelaskan semuanya.

Tatapannya melunak. Dengan perlahan Naruto menurunkan tangan Sakura dari telinganya. "Aku memang meninggalkanmu, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak lagi mencintaimu."

"Cukup. Kalau kau meneruskannya - Itu hanya akan membuatku lebih buruk." ia menunduk. Lima tahun bersama Naruto adalah waktu yang membahagiakan dalam hidupnya. Tapi itu bukan selamanya. Tanpa alasan yang jelas Naruto tiba-tiba saja mengakhiri hubungan dengannya. Meninggalkannya tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk bicara. Mengabaikan semua pesan dan panggilan yang dibuatnya. Juga menolak kedatangannya di rumahnya. Hal itu – ia tidak bisa menerimanya.

Naruto mendesah. Barangkali ini memang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya. "Cukup untuk kau tahu saja, aku masih mencintaimu."

 **A – Akhir**

"Apa aku kembali berfantasi?"

Belaian itu terasa nyata di pipi. Kendati Sakura melihat jelas bahwa ini bukan hanya imajinasi. Ia tetap tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Aku tahu seberapa egoisnya aku. Tapi Sakura.. Bisakah kita – kembali?"

"Kau hanya berusaha membuatku tersenyum di hari ulang tahunku kan?" Sakura tertawa masam. "Aku memang masih mengharapkanmu kembali, tapi tidak seperti ini. Bukan karena kau merasa aku perlu dikasihani."

Naruto kembali mengusap Sakura di pipi. "Jangan mengambil kesimpulan sendiri. Aku hanya ingin seperti dulu lagi."

"Aku tidak tahu. Kenapa mudah sekali untukmu mengatakan itu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa mudah sekali bagimu untuk meninggalkanku. Aku tidak mengerti itu.." Mulutnya memang berkata seperti itu. Tapi kenyataannya tubuhnya berkata lain. Sakura tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk pemuda itu. Membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang pemuda itu.

"Aku hanya tidak tahu, kenapa aku begitu mencintaimu..."

.

.

.

 **End**

* * *

Sakura : Tipikal orang patah hati. Makanya aku dibuat begini

Author : Shut up!

Naruto : Sabar ya, siapa tahu dia punya alasan yang sama sepertiku

Author : Apa?

* * *

"Naruto.." Sakura membekap mulutnya dengan haru. Diliriknya lagi kotak cincin yang tersodor di depannya. "Kau melamarku?"

Naruto terkekeh-kekeh. "Tidak. Itu hadiah ulang tahunmu."

Seketika Naruto terjungkal. Sakura berlalu setelah menendang Naruto dengan kesal.

* * *

Author : Pliiiisssss.. Itu tidak mungkin! Hidupku bukan drama seperti ini

Sakura : Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin

Naruto : *whistle

Author : .. (Naruto, katakan sesuatu!)

Sakura : Naruto, katakan sesuatu!

Author : *grin (Good job, Sakura!)

Naruto : Jangan pernah menyerah untuk membuatnya kembali jatuh cinta

Author : Naruto... *hug

Sakura : Shannarooo

Author : (Anyway, apa tadi alasan Naruto meninggalkan Sakura?)

Naruto : ...

Sakura : Mungkin dia sedang dalam titik kejenuhan

Author : ?

Sakura : Atau mungkin sengaja buat kejutan

Naruto : ... (Hehe. Apa saja boleh.)


End file.
